


date

by lieuleeeee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boba Date, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Beta, Oblivious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, but he shy too, corpse be simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieuleeeee/pseuds/lieuleeeee
Summary: a warm autumn evening. the weather seemed perfect for a date, didn't it?sykkuno thought so too.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	date

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever on ao3, i apologize in advance if it's terrible. 
> 
> please note that i am only shipping their internet personas; and please do not harass real life people.

a warm autumn evening. the sun slowly tucked itself into the fluffy white clouds by the western horizon, and the sky is a watercolor palette of beautiful pink and orange. breeze slightly cold and yellow leaves flew with the wind. the weather seemed perfect for a date, didn’t it?

sykkuno thought so too. 

so there he was, sitting at a local boba shop with a cup of bubble tea half-empty in his palms. he was wearing a plain turquoise sweater which was a tiny bit too large on him, unintentionally (or not) giving him the cutest sweater paws. he kept his face down and his eyes locked onto the glistening melting ice in his cup, too embarrassed to even glance up for one second. because in front of him, sat a man in black from top to bottom, veiny hands and iron rings shiny on his fingers, curly locks of hair messy on the crown of his head, and a black mask firm on his face, covering most of it. corpse seemed nervous too, constantly fiddling with his rings, hand running through his hair in an attempt to fix it, and eyes looking at everywhere but sykkuno’s. 

before the awkward silence got a chance to settle between them, sykkuno pierced into it. 

“it’s a very nice shop, isn’t it? and the tea tastes good too!” 

“not as good as you,” corpse said so nonchalantly he left the other red-faced, hand quickly pulled up to hide the most adorable smile. 

then as sykkuno was rocking back and forth on his seat still giggling, their gazes accidentally met, and they stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before bursting out again. for corpse, to hear his crush’s awkward laughter with a few hiccups in between was as heavenly as the adverb itself; and he couldn’t express how much he urged to reach across the table and pull down the hand that hid his favorite smile to look at. maybe one day when he could lock those wrists under his grip and pin them down to the messy bedsheet, forcing the smaller to face him - 

cough. 

sykkuno was waving a hand at corpse and corpse snapped right back to reality. right, the present, sykkuno and the boba date. he shook his head, brushing off whatever that decided to pop up with the greatest timing of all time. he stuttered a “nothing” in a feeble attempt to cover up the awkwardness while sykkuno tilted his head and his brows furrowed, question marks almost clear on the top of his head. 

the younger cleared his throat before talking again.

“wanna go somewhere else?” 

“uhm, ice cream maybe? if you want?” 

oh the way corpse’s eyes lit up at the sound of one of his favorite treats. his pupils expanded so extremely that sykkuno could’ve sworn that he visibly saw it happening; the pair of dark brown eyes sparkled in excitement. corpse gasped and nodded instantly, and that sight alone pulled the older’s lips to a smile. nothing makes sykkuno happier than seeing his closest friend in the most blissful joy. 

in a silent nod of agreement, they promptly grabbed their cups, left a few dollars for the tip and ran off.

/.-../—/.-/—-//.../.-/...-/.//—/./

so their evening date went perfectly, corpse supposed. 

because if it didn’t, the boy he loves so much wouldn’t be covered up in a humongous pile of fur blanket, back pressed against the sofa behind them, colourful lights from the tv screen reflected on his beautiful face and he was _sleeping_ with his head resting assuringly on corpse’s shoulder, like this. 

after picking up their ice creams, (chocolate mint for corpse (of course) and strawberry for sykkuno) they decided to have dinner at the younger’s place and a movie night, since corpse totally very not intentionally bought groceries, grabbed a few dvd’s before the date and had a whole plan if things go his way. 

well, there was one thing that went wrong with this unplanned plan of his. 

that sykkuno fell asleep during the movie. 

so how would corpse deal with this now? he’s always hated to wake someone up during their sleep because he knows how fucking annoying that is whenever it happens to him, he the one who couldn’t even get one hour of sleep everyday. and to make things worse, sykkuno looked so ethereal like this; his brown hair fell on his face and a few pieces stuck up in every direction, his eyelashes lay on his pink-tinted cheeks and they fluttered as he blinked at the dreams he was possibly seeing, soft snores in beat with the rise and fall of his chest, as slow as a ballad. sykkuno has always said to look like an anime protagonist but to corpse, the small one next to him was a descended greek god in his sleep, unperturbed by the surroundings, and perhaps by the man who had lent him a shoulder to sleep on. 

but as much as corpse wanted to stay fixed in this position, his body thought otherwise. his shoulder was becoming numb - he couldn’t even feel his arm anymore; and sykkuno must have felt so uncomfortable sleeping like that. maybe if he shifts carefully enough... 

thank god. 

while he was carrying the small figure in his arms so delicately, his heart did crazy acrobats in his chest, very enthusiastically too. if it wasn’t for the weight on his hands that distracted him so much, he’d lose his mind if he knew how much he was shaking. 

then here we are: sykkuno burrito-wrapped in a thick black blanket, lying on corpse’s soft single bed and sleeping in oblivion - he must have been exhausted that day, because if not corpse wouldn’t have gotten away with carrying him, especially not when his hands were literal vibrators under sykkuno’s back during the entirety of the move. now - in front of corpse lay the love of his life, and he couldn’t help but loosen himself. lightly placed a hand over the older boy’s forehead and he kissed on the back of his hand, silently wished for a day where his lips actually meet the other’s warmth. 

under the dim light of the bedside lamp stood a man, from head to toe a monotonous black, polished silver rings reflecting on his fingers, and tattoos looking intimidating on his veiny hands. the world likes to judge the book by its cover, therefore does not know that the content hidden behind that eerie first page is a fantasy full of pink, love hearts and soft clouds, where everything is truly peaceful. 

a fantasy where corpse and sykkuno...


End file.
